A Bet, A Hickey and Useful Teen
by Flslp87
Summary: June Group Prompt for a Captain Charming Story was Killian Helps David on the Farm.


This was written for Captain Charming Friday - The June Group Prompt. **Kilian Helps David on the Farm**

Killian knocked on the farmhouse door, thoroughly disgruntled that he had lost a wager! Who knew Wasabi sauce was so hot? Besides any good seaman knew that sushi didn't require additives to make it tasty. In the future, he would check the facts before allowing the prince to best him.

Dave opened the door and called, "Hook, good morning," jovially as he walked outside. "Ready to work?"

"Aye, lead the way," Killian followed his father-in-law down the stairs.

They rounded the house and walked into the barn where David pulled an old pair of denim overalls off a hook, "Here, you might need these. Wouldn't want your leather to get dirty." Killian gave him a look that said over my dead body, "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll be fine." He followed Dave deeper into the confines of the barn. "Just let me know what needs to be done."

David led them toward a stall where a beautiful, jet black Thoroughbred stood, easily measuring seventeen hands. "Lovely animal," Killian held his hand out toward the horse's snout.

The horse whinnied and backed up a few steps, until David held out a carrot and the horse settled and nibbled away. "He needs his stall mucked out, fresh hay and water and brushed but don't forget his carrots. You do and you'll get nothing done as he won't let you touch him. He's been known to take a nip and might go after that one good hand of yours."

Killian gave him a side-eyed look and followed him to the other side of the barn where a black and white spotted milk cow stood. "Well, hello there love." He bowed slightly in her direction.

David patted the cow on her rump, "This is Bessy. There's the pail for her milk," he pointed to a shiny bucket and stool off to the side. "Now don't squeeze her teats too hard or she will move and the milk will end up on you."

Killian stared at the harmless looking cow, "I've not had any complaints about my teat handling before." David gave him a rather disgruntled look and Killian smirked, "Well, I haven't."

Their next stop was the chicken coop. "Here you have to reach gently under their feather coats and remove the eggs. They are fragile so be careful, but watch those three," he pointed to the ones sitting at the end of the row, "they are nasty if you are too slow. I've come away with bloody hands a time or two."

"No problem Dave. I've a quick hand for finding what I need under a coat." He winked and strolled out of the coop.

David then led him to the pig pen where the young ones were rolling in the mud, while the larger ones rested in water puddles. "Now when you walk in there to give them fresh water and food, be sure to wear those boots," he pointed to some old mud caked ones standing in the corner. "And be careful because that mud is slippery and you will end up flat on your back."

"Oh, don't worry Dave. I do enjoy being flat on my back but in the mud in a pigpen, alone," he hesitated, "No thanks."

Dave just ignored him and led the way to the last pen, this one holding four playful pygmy goats. "Now these guys you definitely will want to be careful around. They like to be scratched on the hindquarters and if you are not watchful, you will end up with holes in your pants, or shirt or jacket, whatever they can reach."

Killian was watching the cute little things tackling and chasing each other around their pens. Harmless looking surely. "You've no need to worry. Just do what you need to do and I will see that all these chores are completed."

"No questions?" Killian shook his head no. David pulled his keys from pocket, "Good. While you are taking care of this, I'm going to go get some hay."

"We'll be fine." As soon as David had climbed in his truck and driven off, Killian walked around the other side of the house where Henry was sitting with his headphones in, "Your turn. You need to take care of the horse, the cow, the chickens, the pigs and the goats. Do you have any questions?"

Henry thought about it, "Nah, how hard can it be? I'm cool." He took off toward the barn.

Killian helped himself to a glass of iced tea and sat on the porch idly scratching Wilby's back with his hook.

David drove up to the barn a few hours later and unloaded the hay, stacking it neatly in the barn when Henry walked up looking a mess, "Henry, what happened?"

Henry pointed at the mud, "Pigs." his bloody right hand, "Hens," his left hand, "Horse," the holes in his shirt and rip in the seat of his pants, "Goat, " and his messed-up hair, "Cow. Any more questions?"

David snickered at his grandson's unhappy expression, "Why are you covering Hook's bet?"

Henry pulled aside the collar of his shirt revealing a dark red mark, "He covered for me with mom," was all he said before walking off.

Dave found Hook siting on the porch with Wilby, "Henry, really?"

Killian grinned at him, "Teens are quite useful. You wanted the horse stall cleaned."

"True."

"The cow milked and the eggs gathered."

"Agreed."

"The goats and pigs fed."

"Yes."

"This way your chores are done and I'm a hero in his eyes." Killian grinned at him. "Drink?" He held up his glass.

"You do have a quick tongue, Hook. What did Emma say when you told her you were bringing Henry?" David opened the door for them to enter the house.

"She said, "male bonding." He smirked at his father-in-law, "And she agrees with you."

"On?" David asked.

"That I have a quick tongue." He snickered as the door shut behind them.

If you are interested in other Captain Charming stories, you can use this link to find the master post. Some stories do have links to FF and AO3.

post/162434905571/captain-charming-june-group-prompt-master-post


End file.
